ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphers/Content Guide
Sex & Nudity * In Hot Screaming Shower, Kristian reads Fifty Shades of Grey while urinating at a urinal; no genitalia seen so far. However, the urinal glows red from heat, burning his penis off offscreen. In a later scene, the camera pans down, showing his giant burnt penis and scrotum. His injury is later healed with frozen yogurt, unintentionally resembling climax, but restoring his dick to its former non burnt state. By far the most sexual scene in Morphers. * The camera tries to get as many views of female characters' (clothed) buttocks as possible, mainly Florence and Baylee's, the former has a rather large pair, while the latter is skinnier. * In F. Ganish Wood Throw, when Florence and Sid Marph, semen is visible, splattering on the floor. * Sheldon's crystal is shaped like a dick. * Sid's icy headphones look like a dick in some angles. * One of Drew's boogers looks like a dick. * King Norpher's diadem is shaped like a dick. 7/10 Violence & Gore * Standard, mild violence you'd expect from even a TV-PG show, with some exceptions. * All acts of violence leave Morphers and Norphers visibly dented, broken, melted, and short circuited, however, they are all repaired by the next episode. * In Norphers, Norphers are visibly shattered from their outside shells, exposing metal skeletons and fleshy insides. By the end, every Norpher is destroyed, some shattered innards are seen. * In Plusharch, Sheldon commits suicide with a sawed off shotgun after breaking Plusharch; gory. * By the Generation 2 episodes, violence is significantly lowered, despite it being still present, it is not addressed in a descriptor to the TV-14 rating. 5/10 Profanity * Frequent uses of ass, bitch, prick, douchebag, bastard, and dick. Infrequent uses of sh*t, p***y, the middle finger gesture, and a**hole. Rare uses of f**k, c**k, c**t, and n*****. * Florence says "Oh sh*t", followed by an eternal variety of slurs in Norphers. Profane. 5/10 Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Zak Ernest makes a joke about an "illegal pharmacy". * Bottles are seen at Baylee's party, suggesting beer, however, they could easily be water bottles, Sarsaparilla, or root beer. * Canned beer is seen in a vending machine, as are cigarettes. * Mugs of what appear to be beer are dranken onscreen; no tipsiness. * "Air Juice" is said to be brewed from wine, orange juice, and xenon. When consumed, drunken behavior is depicted, in addition to a character's head bursting. The drink is drunken by a child. 3/10 Frightening/Intense Scenes * Incorrect Colors is not for acrophobes. * In the Special, Morphers are Norphed alive, disturbing but not violent. The Morphers travel to a dark and spiked mountain; the episode overall is dark and gritty. * The Norphers are genocidal, as they actively attempt to murder Morphers in one Special. * In the final episode, an entire city is Norphed. 4/10 Rated TV-14 L - TV-MA S Suggested MPAA Rating: PG-13 for action violence and language (censored episodes). R for a gory nudity image and language (uncensored episodes). Appropriate for children 11+ for censored episodes, 13+ for uncensored. Category:Morphers Category:Content Guides